1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor fabrication, and in particularly to a method for fabricating intra-device isolation structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern integrated circuits are made up of literally millions of individual devices such as transistors and capacitors formed in a single semiconductor substrate such as a silicon substrate.
The individual devices are electrically isolated from one another through isolation structures made by various isolation techniques such as, local oxidation of silicon (LOCOS), recessed LOCOS and trench isolation techniques.
In addition to the isolation structures for electrically isolating the individual devices from one another, intra-device isolation structures are also needed to electrically isolate various components such as diffusion regions and conductive elements formed in the individual devices. The intra-device isolation structures can also be made by various isolation techniques such as, local oxidation of silicon (LOCOS), recessed LOCOS and trench isolation techniques.